poke truth or dare!
by samantha-ikarishipper
Summary: this is my own truth or dare! this story is dawn/hikari x paul/shinji (ikarishipping), ash/satoshi x misty/kasumi (pokeshipping), may/haruka x drew/sh (contestshipping), reggie/reiji x maylene/sumomo (curtainshipping). send in your truths and dares!


**this truth or dare show has:**

**ikarishipping (dawn x paul)**

**contestshipping (may x drew)**

**pokeshipping (misty x ash)**

**oldrivalshipping (leaf x gary)**

**your hosts:**

**-reggie**

**-samantha**

**disclaimer: samantha does not own pokemon! enjoy!**

* * *

samantha: hello and welcome to...

audiance: i dare you!

samantha: and here is my co-host: reggie!

reggie: this is going to be fun!

samantha: reggie? can you get our couples?

reggie: shure! *runs backstage and returns while dragging paul, the others just walked in* got them!

samantha: thanks reggie!

paul: i hate you reggie!

reggie: *pushes paul on the couch next to dawn* shuuuurreeee you do...

dawn: paul you jerk! reggie is a nice guy! *hugs reggie*

reggie: thanks dawn! *hugs back*

samantha: let's get started! my friend ellis came up with some truth's and dares!

may: ugh!

ash: WAIT! do you have food?!

misty: *hits ash with mallet* SHUT UP ABOUT FOOD!

samantha: "and just kiss me!" was that what you wanted to say?

misty: no!

leaf: okay... so the truth's and dares...

samantha: o yeah! thanks leaf! *hugs leaf*

**_hey! i just love those couples! especially drew x may and dawn x paul!  
_**

**_so here are my truths:_**

**_dawn: who is your best guy-friend and your best girl-friend? (i just mean it as normal friends.)_**

dawn: my best guy-friend is kenny and my best girl-friend is may,leaf,misty!

samantha: it's girl not girls.

dawn: then may.

samantha: *sweatdrops*

**_may: who are you afraid of the most at the moment? harley or paul?_**

may: i still think harley. he creaps around with his weard cookies...

**_gary: why are you a PERV?!_**

gary: i'm not a perv!

samantha: noooo, because looking under girls skirts isn't being a perv?

gary: don't care!

samantha: whatever...

drew: wow... you sound like paul samantha!

samantha: *smirks like paul*

**_ash: did you ever take an IQ test?_****_if yes, what was the result?_**

ash: i had one when i was little!

leaf: and?

ash: *looking clueless at leaf*

misty: ash you need to tell the result!

ash: well the result was 1

samantha: logical!

**and_ here are my dares *smirks evil*_****_  
_**

**_paul,drew,ash,gary,reggie: i dare you to take your shirt of!_**

reggie: do i have to?

samantha: nah, you not. the rest of the guys have to!

paul: i am not going to do it!

samantha: shut up and do it! or else... *grabs pokeball from belt.*

paul: i'm not afraid of you...

samantha: not now but you will be... dawn! is this the one you caught?

dawn: yeah!

samantha: thnx girl! *trows pokeball in the air. out comes a darkrai* afraid now paul?

paul: O_O uhhh, i think i'll choose the dare...

guy's exept reggie: *takes shirt of* what now?!

**_dawn,may,misty,leaf: i dare you to wear maid-dresses. (i think they are supercute!)_**

samantha: now girls dress! *shoves girls with dresses in hand's in bedroom*

leaf: *walks in with a knee length maid -dress* OMG! they are cute!

samantha: leaf! you look adorable!

gary: *has sparkles in his eyes and drools a bit*

samantha: gary! stop staring!

gary: S-sorry...

misty: *walks in with a knee length maid-dress* i don't look good in maid-dresses...

ash: *has a cookie in mouth* yow loowk awesowe misty!

misty,gary,drew,paul,samantha: *sweatdrops*

may: *walks out with a thighs length maid-dress* me and dawn thought it was too long so we cut it.

samantha: and where is dawn?

dawn: *comes out with tights length maid-dress* i love it!

samantha: super-cute! now i know the boys would love the next dare! well, exept reggie, but i can get maylene for him!

reggie: *blushes* i don't like her like that!

leaf: what's the dare?

**_samantha: after they are done with above, let the girls be the boy's maids for 2 more chapters.  
_**

girls exept samantha: what!

boys: hehe

samantha: okay ash you can pick first!

ash: i pick misty *grins like an idiot*

samantha: figured you'd do that... now drew!

drew: i pick june.

may: ITS MAY! YOU IDIOT!

samantha: SHUT IT! okay go gary.

gary: i pick leaf...

leaf: -_- typical you gary...

samantha: so then paul has dawn.

dawn: NO! i don't wanna serve the jerk of the century!

paul: that one is new. you're getting creative troublesome...

dawn: SHUT UP JERK!

samantha: ah young love. so adorable~!

reggie: so misty is ash's maid, may is drew's maid, leaf is gary's maid and dawn is paul's?

samantha: jup! okay i so love the next dare!

misty: why?

may: now i'm curious too.

dawn: hey! where are leaf and gary?!

drew: i heard gary say something like "leaf, you are my maid and i want you to follow me." or something like that...

ash: what does that mean?

paul: that means that gary's being a pervert again.

samantha: seriously?! you call him a pervert?! the biggest pervert in this room right now is conway.

dawn: why conway?

samantha: he is a stalker, i mean everytime he comes up behind you, i bet he looks up your skirt!

girls: O_O

dawn: o...m...g! you are so right! one time i was showering and i thought i saw someone watching me so i went to check it out, and it was gone suddenly...

samantha: that was definitly conway. anyway, on to the next dare!

**_reggie: i dare you to tell maylene you love her! we all know you do!_**

reggie: i do not!*blushes deep red*

samantha: you so do! o wait! we need maylene *claps and suddenly maylene is on stage.* hey maylene!

dawn: maylene! long time no seen!

maylene: hey guy's, why am i here?

samantha: because reggie has to tell you something~!

maylene: o...kay?

reggie: *stands in front of maylene* maylene, i-i l-love you... *blushes deep red*

maylene: you do? *blushes*

reggie: *nods*

maylene: *kisses reggie on the cheek and whispers in ear* _i love you to..._

reggie: *smiles bright*

samantha: reggie, take her on a date! go! *trows car keys to reggie*

reggie: maylene, want to come on a date with me?

maylene: shure reggie! *leaves with reggie*

**_bye! see you at school samantha!_**

samantha: bye! see you!

everyone except samantha: are we done?!

samantha: yeah we are...

everyone except samantha: yes!

samantha: so that's the end of this chapter! don't forget! next 2 chapters are the girls still the boy's maid so... think of cool dares please! and truths don'y hurt either. i can't do it on my own! i love all my readers and responders! thank you and good night!


End file.
